


What a Sister Shouldn't Know

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Scars, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As medic of the 212th, Fret knows more than she would like to about her general.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	What a Sister Shouldn't Know

Fret knows more than she would like to about her general. 

He comes into the infirmary often enough to have a reserved bed. Fret shakes her head and directs her general to the bed farthest from the door. Some days, it's nothing worse than a dislocated shoulder. Others, he's almost passed out on her bed, delirious and sick because of his wounds. 

Her general has a lot of scars, everybody knows that. There's just... there's _more_ she could live without knowing.

For one thing, her general is shit at hiding when his ass is in pain. General Kenobi has a great poker face, but after a... _good_ night, his movements are stiff. He'll wince when he sits and shift subtly. The first time Fret saw him in this state, she thought he'd hurt his back. It was Kix who laughed and slapped her back. "Vod, Anakin walks like that _every time_ we get back from an extended leave," he explained. She stuffed gauze into his mouth to prevent further conversation.

Another thing is that Kenobi, apparently, has a _thing_ for being thoroughly marked. Once, when she had to examine a blaster bolt on his side, Fret got an eyeful of the scratches covering her general's back. They were too old to be from battle, but they were definitely made by a humanoid. She didn't say anything to the general. Instead, she discreetly disinfected them and avoided eye contact when possible. Not long after she recovered from that incident, Kenobi was in her care again. This time he had bruises cascading down his neck to... ugh she didn't want to _think_ about it! There were some things a person did not need to know about their peers: one of them being their private night activities.

Her brothers in the 212th and 501st make fun of her modesty. They claim it's not as bad as she makes it out to be. They tease and poke until she knocks them on their asses.

The only thing that doesn't startle her is the bite decorating the junction of General Kenobi's left shoulder and lower neck. None of the other men know about it; she's one of the only people in the GAR to know Kenobi is mated. Mating is sacred: Fret doesn't need the window into Kenobi's relationship. _Especially_ when it paints such a vivid image in her mind. 

Yes, Fret could live her entire life without seeing the marks of Kenobi's union. 

Especially when she knows it's _her brother_ that is responsible for all those marks. 

Ugh.

_Ugh._

Cody owes her. _Big time._

**Author's Note:**

> I read Fret as the name of the clone medic in [Questionably Perfect by itscalledthedistrict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560163) and loved it. Reached out to the author and he was more than okay with me using his OC! Hope you all enjoyed this silly drabble :)


End file.
